Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/Od czego się zaczęło? Wszystkie części
*** Od czego się zaczęło? Marinette i Adrien Wszystkie Części *** Część 1 *** Hej, hej :D to będzie mój pierwszy post więc proszę o wyrozumiałość ;) No to zaczynamy. Wiem, tytuł słaby, ale nie mam pomysłu *** Marinette Kolejny dzień, kolejne wstawanie wcześnie rano. Ma to swoje plusy... W szkole spotkam Adriena. Jaki on jest miły i mądry. -Tikki wstawaj- powiedziałam zaspana -Marinette obudziłaś się przede mną- odpowiedziała- Jak to możliwe? -Wiesz, miałam się dzisiaj spotkać z Alyą zanim zaczną się lekcje. -No to idź do łazienki a ja przygotuję ci ubranie. -Dziękuję Tikki, co ja bym zrobiła bez ciebie Tikki przeszła dzisiaj samą siebie, przygotowała mi spódniczkę koloru pudrowego różu i delikatną białą koszulkę, do tego baletki i torebka w barwie fukcji -Wyglądasz cudnie Marinette -powiedziała z zachwytem -Dziękuję, mam nadzieję, Adrien też tak stwierdzi. W tym samym czasie.. Adrien -Plagg, obudź się wreszciepowiedział Adrien szukając kwami -Już, już, za chwilkę -odpowiedziało stworzonko wychylające się lekko z pustego kartonu po camembercie(nie jestem do końca pewna czy dobrze napisałam, jak źle to mnie poprawcie :)) -Jestem taki głodny, daj mi ser -Żartujesz sobie? W nocy zjadłeś cały karton sera! To był zapas na tydzień. -Mój żołądek bardzo szybko trawi. -Daj spokój... Teraz nie będziesz jadł camemberta do soboty. -Nie! Zrobię wszystko co chcesz tylko nakarm mnie -Ech... Musimy iść poszukać otwartego sklepu przed szkołą. -Tylko się pośpiesz, bo jest już 7:45 -Co takiego?! -No przecież mówię. -Zaraz się spóźnimy, wskakuj do torby. -A co ze śniadaniem? -Zjemy w szkole Marinette W szkole byłam o 7:45. -Ciekawe co chciała Alya-zastanawiałam się w myślach. -O tu jesteś Marinette- przywitała się Alyą schodząc ze schodów -Cześć, co takiego ważnego chciałaś mi powiedzieć? -Pamiętasz jak biedronka zamknęła mnie z Nino w klatce? - No tak, podobno nieźle wam się rozmawiało -No właśnie, następnego dnia zaprosił mnie do kina.Całowaliśmy się... -Całowaliście się? I nic mi nie powiedziałaś? -Teraz ci mówię, nie obrażaj się.Po prostu czekałam na odpowiedni moment... -No niech ci będzie. To co się stało potem? -Zapytał czy będę jego dziewczyną. -I co powiedziałaś? -No jasne, że się zgodziłam. -Cudownie! -A wiesz co jest najlepsze? -Co? -Umówiliśmy się dzisiaj na kręgle i on zabiera Adriena a ja ciebię. -Co? Aaaalee jajajaja wiesz, że się przy nim jąkam. -To musisz przestać, bo będziesz z nim grała jako drużyna. -Co? -No co cię dziwi, skoro jesteśmy parą musimy grać razem. -Ale ja... W tym momencie do szkoły wbiega Adrien -Cześć Alya, część Mar...Wow pięknie dziś wyglądasz-powiedział lekko zdyszany -Dzzziękuję. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Pierwsza była godzina wychowawcza. -Drogie dzieci-zaczęła wychowawczyni- chciałabym wam przypomnieć że w następnym tygodniu jest organizowana tygodniowa wycieczka klasowa do Belgii. Adrien Do szkoły zdążyłem minutę przed dzwonkiem na pierwszą lekcję. Po drodze do klasy spotkałem Alye wraz z Marinette,ta druga wyglądała cudnie, zaraz, CO? Co ja wygaduję? Czyżby Marinette mi się podobała? Nie, przecież ja kocham biedronkę. A może... W czasie lekcji byłem strasznie byłem głodny, rano nic nie jadłem, nie zdążyłem. Burczało mi w brzuchu. -Stary, co ci jest? -Zapytał Nino, widocznie wyraz mojej twarzy też nie był najlepszy. -Nic, po prostu jestem strasznie głodny, od wczoraj nic cie jadłem. Nagle usłyszałem coś z tyłu: -Psssss Obejżałem się i zobaczyłem Marinette, która lekko przesuwała drożdżówkę w moją stronę, widocznie mnie usłyszała -Dziękuję-szepnęłem Ona natomiast lekko się uśmiechnęła tymi słodkimi usteczkami. *** Część 2 *** Witam ponownie, a więc czas na kolejną część :3 *** Adrien Zaraz co? Czy ja pomyślałem "uśmiechnęła się tymi swoimi słodkimi usteczkami"? Czy Marinette to nie jest zwykła przyjaciółka, może ktoś więcej. -Muszę jakoś jej podziękować...-myślałem Nagle poczułem czyjąś rękę na moim ramieniu, to był Nino: -Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj idziemy na kręgle,nie? -Kręgle,yyy... -Nie mów,że zapomniałeś -No co ty, zapomnieć o wypadzie na kręgle z kumplem i jego dziewczyną?(pytanie retoryczne)-o nie totalnie wypadło mi to z głowy, ostatnio jestem poprostu wiecznie zamyślony -I Marinette -Ona też idzie? -Tak Alya ją namówiła, a co przeszkadza ci ona? -Nie, wręcz przeciwnie- palnąłem -Naprawdę? -Lubię ją -To dobrze, bo będziesz właśnie z Marinette grał, przeciwko nam. -To o której się spotykamy? -Bądź o 16 pod moim blokiem. -Ok, to widzimy się. I wszedłem do limuzyny. Miałem mieć szermierkę teraz, a zaraz po niej naukę chińskiego, ale na szczęście została odwołana. Mogłem więc spokojnie wrócić do domu i przygotować się na wyjście z przyjaciółmi. -Głodnyyy-usłyszałem głos Plagg'a wylatującego z torby. -Już, ci daję -Dzięki, to co umówiłeś się dzisiaj na randkę z Marinette... -Nie, idziemy całą paczką -Ale w drużynie będziesz z nią -I co z tego -Mnie nie okłamiesz, wiem że coś do niej czujesz -Nie,no może, tak -Wiedziałem -Ale to skomplikowane -Wcale że nie, po prostu kochasz dwie dziewczyny jednocześnie -Czemu od razu kocham? Problem tkwi w tym że właśnie nie jestem pewny co czuję do Mari -Cały czas o niej myślisz, to może coś znaczyć -Plagg, która godzina? -15:20, a co? -Już tak późno, muszę się jeszcze ubrać -Pośpiesz się. Marinette W domu -Tikki, co ja mam ubrać?-pytałam wyrzucając wszystko po kolei z szafy -Nie martw się tym, zaraz coś wybierzemy-odpowiedziała kwami uspokajając mnie jak zawsze -Nie martwię się tylko tym, że nie mam co ubrać. Władca Ciem (WC) dawno nie atakował, co jeśli zrobi to w czasie spotkania? Będę musiała zostawić Adriena, przez co przegramy i on mnie za to znienawidzi... -Oj nie kracz już Marinette, Adrien nie jest z tych co nie umieją przegrywać, zrozumie jak dasz mu sensowne wytłumaczenie -Bo on jest cudowny...-rozmarzyłam się Tym razem ubrałam dżinsowe spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami, a do tego czerwoną koszulę w kropki bez rękawów zawiązywaną na dole. Tikki zrobiła mi fryzurę, rozpuściła włosy i ułożyła grzywkę, do tego nałożyła błyszczyk. Wyszłam z domu tak o 15:50 żeby być punktualnie u Nino. Niestety jak zawsze musiał spotkać mnie pech. Dwadzieścia metrów od bloku przyjaciela spotkałam Chloe wraz z jej pachołkiem. -O, kogo ja tu widzę, naszą niezdarną Marinette-zaczeła, jak zwykle -Odczep się Chloe -A dokąd się wybierasz? Do stajni? Bo tylko tam nadaje się ten strój. -Nie, tak się składa, że idę na kręgle z Alyą, Ninem i Adrienem- zrobiłam chwilę przerwy- A teraz się przesuń bo chcę przejść. -Chyba cię coś trafiło, że taki chłopak jak Adrien poszedłby w twoim towarzystwie na kręgle -zabolały mnie te słowa-a teraz masz za swoje-powiedziała, po czym wepchneła mnie do fosy (w której jak wiadomo nie płynęła czysta woda) byłam cała mokra i brudna. Nagle zauważyłam, że ktoś się do nas zbliża, to był Adrien -Co ty wyprawiasz, Chloe? -Ja nic, po prostu zrobiłam to na co ona zasługuje i dzięki mnie znalazła się tam gdzie powinna -Jak możesz być taka wredna dla niej? Co ci zrobiła? -To nie twoja sprawa-zaczęła krzyczeć, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. W tym czasie Adrien podał mi rękę, po czym pomógł mi wyjść z brudnej wody. -Dziękuję, że mnie obroniłeś-powiedziałam,jejku, nie jąkałam się. -Drobiazg- uśmiechnął się, a ja się zarumieniłam -Chyba w takim stanie nie pójdę z wami na te kręgle W tym momencie podbiegła Alya z Ninem -Co się stało?-zapytali chórkiem -Chloe- odpowiedziałam, po czym dodałam-Idźcie bez mnie,jestem cała brudna -Mari, napewno?-zapytała zmartwiona Alya -Tak, nic mi nie jest, innym razem. Adrien Byłem już pod blokiem kiedy z daleka zobaczyłem trzy sylwetki dziewczyn, chyba się kłóciły. Instynkt kazał mi tam podejść, czułem, że dzieje się coś złego. Kiedy byłem bliżej rozpoznałem osoby, była to Chloe, Sabrina i Marinette. Słyszałem jak córka burmistrza obraża ciemnowłosą po czym wrzuca ją do fosy. Pobiegłem i rozmówiłem się z rozpieszczoną blondynką. Pomogłem wstać Marinette. Podziękowała mi, a za chwilę podeszli Alyą i Nino. -Co się stało?-zapytali chórkiem -Chloe- powiedziała że smutkiem-Idźcie bez mnie,jestem cała brudna -Mari, napewno?-zapytała zmartwiona Alya -Tak, nic mi nie jest, innym razem-kiedy skończyła mówić lekko schyliła głowę i odeszła. -Czasami mam ochotę tak nagadać tej rozpuszczonej, pustej lalce...-zaczęła wściekła Alya -Nie rozumiem tylko czemu ona zawsze najbardziej krzywdzi Marinette -powiedziałem-co ona jej zrobiła? -Po prostu, ona najczęściej się jej sprzeciwia, nie daje aby nią manipulowała-odpowiedziała -Musimy już iść, bo przepadnie nam rezerwacja-odrzekł Nino -Wy idźcie, a ja odprowadzę Mari, zresztą, nie jestem wam potrzebny-powiedziałem po czym pobiegłem do Marinette. Położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu a ta się odwróciła. Z oczu spływały jej łzy. Nagle przytuliła się do mnie, a ja odwzajemniłem uścisk. -Chyba ubrudziłam ci koszulę-powiadziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć -Nic nie szkodzi, czy mogę cię odprowadzić? -A nie wolisz iść z Alyą i Nino? -Nie, no coś ty, są samowystarczalni, a poza tym nie zostawię cię samej- uśmiechnęła się, po czy ruszyliśmy w stronę piekarni. Widziałem, że trzęsie się z zimna, pewnie przez to, że miała przemoczone ubranie. Dałem jej swoją bluzę, wtedy zarumieniła się i znowu podziękowała. *** Część 3 *** No witam ponownie, nudzi mi się dzisiaj więc mamy kolejny nexik. *** Marinette Byłam bardzo zła na Chloe, a jednocześnie smutna. Może miała rację, a Adrien utrzymuje że mną kontakt wyłącznie ze względu na Nino i Alye. Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić, miałam ochotę wrócić do domu, umyć się i zostać samą, popłakać. Ale moje plany się zmieniły kiedy przebiegł do mnie Adrien. Nie wiedziałam co robię, chciałam się po prostu do niego przytulić, zrobiłam to. Nawet nie wiem jak, normalnie nie potrafię wymusić słowa przy nim, a teraz? Przytulamy się jakby nigdy nic. Było mi bardzo miło kiedy zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi, cała złość do Chloe przeminęła. Kiedy podeszliśmy pod piekarnię, a ja miałam już wejść do środka, złapał mnie za rękę. -A może, jak się przebierzesz, miałabyś ochotę iść ze mną do parku, nie marnujmy takiej pięknej pogody- uśmiechnął się a ja zarumieniłam, moje ciało przeszło miłe ciepło. -Tak, bardzo chętnie-odppwiedziałam trochę nieśmiało. -To może w między czasie, wejdziesz? Kiwnął głową na tak i weszliśmy do domu. On został w salonie a ja pobiegłam szybko się umyć i przebrać. -Jak ja nieznoszę tej Chloe-powiedziała ze złością Tikki, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej takiej wściekłej. -Spokojnie Tikki, wszystko się skończyło dobrze, idę do parku z Adrienem-oznajmiłam-Zaraz... Ja iiidę zza Adrienem do kina-dopiero sobie to uświadomiłam -Spokojnie Marinette,oddychaj. Ach ta Tikki dzięki niej się uspokajam -A teraz biegnij wziąć prysznic a ja zadbam o resztę-dodała Zrobiłam jak kazała, brudne ubrania wrzuciłam do pralki, a kiedy wróciłam mój strój był już gotowy. -Dziękuję- powiedziałam, po czym zbiegłam do salonu. Uwinęłam się w 15 minut. -No to co, idziemy?-zapytał Adrien,jednocześnie wstając i uśmiechając się do mnie. Poszliśmy do parku i usiedliśmy na ławkach. Niestety te cudowne chwilę przerwał nam WC wypuszczając kolejną akumę. Tym razem złoczyńcą był najbardziej wymagający nauczyciel z naszej szkoły. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, zrobiłam to samo aby uciec w ciemną uliczkę i się przemienić. Adrien Siedziałem u niej w salonie, kiedy do domu weszli jej rodzice. Jej tata był bardzo miły, porozmawiał ze mną, częstując mnie swoimi wypiekami. Marinette ma szczęście że ma takich rodziców. Zawsze może się im zwierzyć, znajdą dla niej czas. Kiedy Marinette zeszła na dół poszliśmy do parku było bardzo miło dopóki WC nie zaatakował. Widziałem jak Marinette biegnie w kierunku ulicy i zginęła z moich oczu. Schowałem się za łaską i przemieniłem. -Gdzie ta biedronka?-zapytałem w myśli. Nagle złoczyńca skierował się w kierunku drogi ucieczki Marinette. Skręcił w ciemną uliczkę. -Nie, Marinette!-krzyknąłem, po czym ruszyłem w pościg. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce była tam tylko biedronka i złoczyńca-Pobiegła tutaj dziewczyna, z mojej szkoły, co się stało? -Nie martw się, ona...-zacięła się-jest bezpieczna. W tym momencie odezwał się wysłannik Władcy Ciem -Jestem Panem Przeszłości, oddajcie mi swoje miraculum! -Nigdy-krzyknęła biedronka -W takim razie sam je zabiorę, a przy okazji usunę wasze najlepsze najlepsze wspomnienia, a najgorsze będą was dręczyć do końca życia! (złowieszczy śmiech) -Musiał mieć beznadziejne dzieciństwo-powiedziałem do kropeczki. ________________ Rozpoczęła się walka, wszystko dobrze szło, bohaterowie zwyciężyli. Biedronka użyła szczęśliwego trafu, oczyściła akumę. ________________ -Wiesz, byłoby nam o wiele lepiej walczyć z Władcą Ciem, gdybyśmy znali swoje tożsamości-powiedziałem -Kocie, wiem, że bardzo ci na tym zależy ale narazie nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wybacz. -odpowiedziała po czym dodała- Obiecuję, że kiedyś się dowiemy Po tych słowach zniknęła między budynkami. A ja, przemieniony wróciłem do parku. Marinette Po walce zatrzymał mnie Kot. Czasami denerwuje mnie tymi swoimi pytaniami, ale to zrozumiałe, jak mamy być partnerami walce musimy sobie ufać. Uciekłam i schowałam się między krzewami aby się przemienić. Kiedy doszłam do parku, zauważyłam Adriena stojącego przy fontannie, chyba próbował do kogoś dzwonić. -Tutaj jesteś-powiedział do mnie podchodząc-myślałem że ten Pan Przeszłości cię dopadł-na jego twarzy było widać zmartwienie -Nic mi się nie stało, uciekłam-uśmiechnęłam się do niego po czym usiedliśmy na brzegu fontanny. -Próbowałem do ciebie dzwonić -Naprawdę? Nic nie słyszałam- odrzekłam po czym sięgnęłam do torebki w poszukiwaniu komórki-Nie ma jej- powiedziałam przestraszonym tonem -Jak to, na pewno musi gdzieś być, może zostawiłaś ją w domu? -Może-w tym momencie się uspokoiłam. Nagle na mojej dłoni Poczułam dotyk opuszków palców Adriena. Moja twarz zaczęła się zbliżać do jego ust, dzieliła nas zaledwie kilka milimetrów, kiedy nagle, usłyszałam znajomy głos Nathaniela. Momentalnie się od siebie odsuneliśmy. *** Część 4 *** Witajcie drodzy użytkownicy Wiki Chciałabym przypomnieć jeszcze, zanim przeczytacie opowiadanie, że Marinette NIE UMIE ODMAWIAĆ co będzie dosyć ważną wiadomością *** Nathaniel Przechodziłem właśnie przez park kiedy nagle zauważyłem Marinette i Adriena, trzymali się za ręce, siedząc na fontannie. O nie, zbliżali się się do siebie. Chyba zamierzali się pocałować, nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Przyśpieszyłem kroku, a kiedy dzielił ich nie cały centymetr, zawołałem; -O, hej Marinette-z niechęcią przywitałem się też z nim. -Cześć-powiedziała zawstydzona-co ty tutaj robisz? -A nic, szukałem ciebie. -Mnie? -Tak, byłem u ciebie w domu ale cię nie zastałem, twoja mama powiedziała, że jesteś w parku-kłamałem -Ale po co? -Mam do ciebie dwie sprawy... Potrzebuję notatek z poniedziałku, a tą drugą powiem ci jak będziemy sami-tak naprawdę przepisałem je od Mylene wczoraj, ale musiałem odciągnąć jakoś Mari od niego -No dobrze, a muszę dać ci je teraz? -Bardzo by się przydało W tym momencie popatrzyła na Adriena, który ze smutkiem się z nią pożegnał. A tymczasem Marinette poszła że mną... Adrien Ten Nathaniel to mnie tak denerwuje... Jestem przekonany, że przeszkodził nam specjalnie. Chyba naprawdę się zakochałem w Mari... I jestem o nią zazdrosny. Kiedy odwróciła się do mnie, żeby się ze mną pożegnać widać było że nie jest zachwycona. -To, widzimy się w szkole-powiedziałem a ona przytaknęła i odeszła. Marinette Nie chciałam zbytnio odchodzić od Adriena, miałam ochotę zostać przy nim, ale ni potrafiłam odmówić Nathanielowi. Ale czułam, że coś kręci, wydawało mi się, że brał już notatki od Mylene. Ciekawa jestem o co chodziło z tą drugą sprawą... -To co chciałeś mi jeszcze powiedzieć?-zapytałam -No wiesz, Marinette, jesteś taka mądra, fajna, i czy poszłaś ze mną jutro do Kina -Ale ja, ja no wiesz...-Nie chciałam iść z nim na randkę, ale jak ja miałam mu odmówić. -Czyli, umówimy się że mną? -Przykro mi ale, ja nie mogę... -No tak, bo podoba ci się ten model-powiedział to z ironią, nie spodobało mi się to -Czy ty naprawdę myślisz że jestem taka płytka?-chciał zacząć ale mu nie pozwoliłam- O nie,ja nie oceniam ludzi po wyglądzie, czy tym ile kasy ma w portfelu, myślisz że jestem taka jak Chloe? Co? -Dziwnym trafem podoba ci się chłopak za którym szaleją tysiące innych dziewczyn bo jest modelem. Tak, jesteś płytka i żałuję, że cię poznałem! Gdy usłyszałam te słowa nogi mi się ugięły. Nie sądziłam, że mogę to usłyszeć z jego ust. Szybko zaczęłam uciekać. -Zaczekaj!-zawołał Zignorowałam go, nie potrafiłam mu już spojrzeć w oczy. Poszłam prosto do domu i zamknęłam się w pokoju, siedziałam w kącie, płakałam. -Marinette, nie martw się-usłyszałam cieniutki głos Tikki. -Ja po prostu zawiodłam się na nim, nie potrafię już o tym mówić, proszę cię zmieńmy temat. Kilka dni później W szkole -Przypominam wam że jutro jedziemy na wycieczkę do Belgii, ci co jeszcze nie przynieśli zgód proszę aby odnieśli je przed wyjazdem...-mówiła nauczycielka. Nathaniel, próbował mnie kilka razy przeprosić, ale nie słuchałam go. Nie miałam nawet ochoty rozwiać o tym z Alyą. Adrien Marinette od kilku dni chodzi smutna i zdołowana. Mało z nami rozmawia, a od razu po szkole idzie do domu. Nie wiem co się dzieje, widziałem jak Nathaniel kilka razy próbował z nią porozmawiać, ale ta go nie chciała słuchać. Ciekawe czemu, co takiego wydarzyło się kiedy poszła z nim po te notatki? Jutro jest wycieczka, muszę się jeszcze spakować, wziąć ze cztery kartony sera. Kiedy wychodziłem ze szkoły, zauważyłem Mari, więc do niej podbiegłem -Hej, Mari zastanawiałem się, czy nie usiadłabyś ze mną w autokarze na wycieczce? -Mogę, Alya zapewne siedzi z Nino, więc nie mam nic do stracenia-powiedziała neutralnie, nie wyrażając przy tym żadnych uczuć. -Co ci jest?-zmartwiony zapytałem -Nic, nie ważne -Ważne, przez ostatnie dni cały czas chodzisz smutna, z nikim nie rozmawiasz. Martwimy się o ciebie. -No bo tu chodzi o Nathaniela, pokłóciliśmy się ostatnio i on powiedział, że żałuję że mnie wogule poznał... Czy ja tak naprawdę jestem taka zła? Płytka, głupia...- schyliła głowę -Nie! Nawet tak nie myśl, jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną-mówiłem, podnosząc lekko jej podbródek -mądra, miła i pomocna. Po tych słowach mocno przytuliłem ją do siebie. Zarumieniła się i ja także. W tym czasie podjechał samochód, z którego wyszła asystentka ojca. -Muszę już iść-powiedziałem-widzimy się jutro. Niestety, całe zdarzenie widziała Chloe *** Część 5 *** Moi drodzy jest 22:45, więc najwyższą pora na przypływ weny. Zapraszam do kolejnej części *** Chloe Nie no, znowu ta dziewczyna?! Mówię jej żeby się odczepiła od Adriena a ta się z nim przytula. O czymś tam gadali, ale stoję za daleko żeby ich usłyszeć. Dostanie ode mnie nauczkę... Marinette -Cieszę się, że mam takich przyjaciół-mówiłam do siebie wracając do domu. Potem przystąpiłam do spakowana ubrań na wycieczkę, rozmawiając oczywiście z Tikki. -Nie wiem co mam robić-powiedziałam -Ale w jakiej sprawie? -Nathaniela, bardzo mnie uraził. -Porozmawiaj z nim, myślę że powiedział to tylko w wyniku nerwów. Wcale tak nie uważa... -Może masz rację -No pewnie, że mam rację. -Och, Tikki. Cieszę się, że cię mam, jesteś takim moim głosem rozsądku. -Właśnie wracasz do żywych. Siedzisz jutro z Adrienem w autokarze! -Naprawdę? Chyba byłam nieobecna umysłem... -Tak, czyli to znaczy że cię lubi, a nawet bardzo. Szeroko się uśmiechnęłam i zaczęłam szukać odpowiedniego ubrania na jutro. Adrien -A więc dzisiaj umówiłeś się w pewnym sensie z Marinette.-zaczął Plagg. -Czy ja wiem czy można tak to nazwać. -A ostatnio prawie się całowaliście- zaczął się śmiać-chyba musisz zdecydować, biedronka czy Marinette -One są takie podobne, a zarazem wiele je różni, czemu nie mogą być jedną osobą?-zapytałem sam siebie, po czym zacząłem się pakować na jutro. Marinette Następny dzień Kiedy weszłam do szkoły były tam już cztery osoby (Mylene,Alix,Max i Nathaniel) Podeszłam więc do Nathaniela i zaczęłam : -Chciałam cię przeprosić że przez ostatnie dni cię ignorowałam -Nie, to moja wina i to ja chciałbym cię przeprosić, wcale tak nie myślę. -Dobrze, jest Ok W tym momencie zawołała mnie Alya. -To, cześć- powiedziałam i poszłam do niej. -Hej-powiedziała i przytuliła mnie na przywitanie-dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy -Tak,wiem, miałam doła... -Wiem, Adrien mi o wszystkim opowiedział-przytuliła mnie znowu. -Dzisiaj się z nim pogodziłam. -To dobrze, a słyszałam jeszcze, że siedzisz z Adrienem w busie. -Tak, sam mi to zaproponował. O patrz, idą Adrien z Nino -He...-zaczął Adrien, ale nie zdążył,bo podbiegła Chloe -Hej Adrienku-powiesiła się mu na szyi, próbując go pocałować. -Cześć Chloe-powiedział zniechęcony, lekko się odsuwając. -Może usiądziesz dzisiaj ze mną, a nie z tymi pokrakami.-mówiąc przyglądała się mi z niesmakiem(więc wiadomo o kogo jej chodziło) -Już umówiłem się z Marinette, że siedzę z nią -powiedziawszy to podszedł do mnie i na migi pokazał mi żebyśmy weszli już do autokaru. Za nami trzymali się za ręce Alyą i Nino. Kątem oka spojżałam na Chloe, która była wściekła. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Adrien tak po prostu spławił ją dla mnie. Byłam szczęśliwa, właśnie miałam siedzieć obok chłopaka moich marzeń. Przepuścił mnie pierwszą, usiadłam przy oknie. Mój nieszczęsny los jednak chciał aby Sabrina wraz ze swoją "przyjaciółką" którą wielbiła jak bóstwo, usiadła za nami. Nie mogliśmy spokojnie porozmawiać, wiedzieliśmy że podsłuchują (darmowy monitoring) Korzystając z nieuwagi blondynki, Adrien szepnął mi do ucha: -Z powrotem, pozwolimy im aby usiadły pierwsze- Po czym mrugnął, swoim zielonym okiem. *** Część 6 *** Hej,hej kolejną część *** Do hotelu dojechaliśmy w środku nocy. Po tym jak dostaliśmy klucze do pokoi wszyscy się rozeszli. Dzieliłam kwaterę z Alyą, natomiast Adrien z Nino. -Jutro mamy jechać do muzeum, nauczyciele mówili, że rozdzielą nas na trzyosobowe grupy...-zaczęłam siedząc na łóżku -Tak, mam nadzieję, że nie będę z Chloe-powiedziała Alya. -Ja też, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio trochę jej podpadłam. -Tak, kipiła ze złości jak Adrien powiedział, że z nim siedzisz-roześmiałam się. -On jest taki... -Cudny, wspaniały, przystojny-dokończyła przyjaciółka. Czasami rozumiemy się bez słów. -Czytasz mi w myślach. -Umów się z nim dziewczyno. Z tego co wiem, to ostatni dzień mamy dla siebie... -Tylko jak ja mam to zrobić? -Nie wiem. Ale teraz chodźmy już spać, jestem zmęczona. -Dobranoc- powiedziałam po czym sama się położyłam i usunęłam. Rano zauważyłam na krześle przygotowane ubrania, najwyraźniej w nocy Tikki nie próżnowała. -Proszę, chciałabym być w grupie z Adrienem-pomyślałam, po czym zaczęłam budzić Alye. -No, Marinette świetnie wyglądasz-powiedziała. Ogarnęła się i poszłyśmy do holu na zbiórkę, Adrien i Nino już tam byli. Adrien Wstałem o 8:30, ubrałem się i nakarmiłem Plagg'a. Poszliśmy na zbiórkę i z zniecierpliwieniem czekałem aż przyjdzie Marinette i wychowawcy ogłoszą, podział grup. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że dobiorą mnie do Mari. -Drodzy uczniowie, podyktuję teraz imiona osób w danej grupie; Grupa 1 Adrien, Nino i Alya Grupa 2 Mylene, Rose i Kim Grupa 3 Chloe, Sabrina i Marinette ...-No nie, widziałem po wyrazie jej twarzy, że nie była zachwycona, w sumie nie ma się co dziwić. Marinette Chloe?Czemu ona? To chyba moja pechowa wycieczka, najpierw w busie, a teraz to. Nie wiem czy dam radę wytrzymać z nimi. -To od której wystawy zaczynamy?-niechętnie zapytałam, udając,że mogło być gorzej. Nie mogło! -Ja bym poszła na tą gdzie są stare hieroglify - powiedziała zachwycona Sabrina, pewnie cieszyła się, że ktoś liczy się z jej zdaniem. -Nuda, patrzcie tam są ubrania faraonów, idziemy!-rozkazała Chloe, rudowłosa natomiast schyliła głowę i dostosowała się do rozkazów. -Hieroglify brzmią ciekawie-poparłam Sabrinę-skoro większość jest za tym pomysłem to myślę, że sprawiedliwie byłoby najpierw iść tam gdzie proponowała Sabrina, a później tam gdzie chcesz ty. W tym momencie Chloe popatrzyła groźnie na nas, po czym ustąpiła i poszłyśmy zwiedzać. Starałam się unikać kłótni z nimi, ale czasami nie wytrzymymałam. Chloe starała się przy każdej okazji mnie upokorzyć. Kiedy miałyśmy już wracać, przeżyłam horror. Chloe i Sabrina zaczęły mnie zaciągać do schowka woźnego (dziwnym trafem był otwarty, a klucz znajdował się w drzwiach) próbowałam krzyczeć, ale jedna zatkała mi usta. Szarpałam się, usiłowałam uciec. Nie udało mi się. Wyrwały mi torebkę ( w której była Tikki) i zatrzasnęły drzwi śmiejąc się ze mnie, moje próby wołania o pomoc zakończyły się niepowodzeniem,tą częścią korytarza nikt nie przechodził, siedziałam samotna, czekając na pomoc. *** Część 7 *** Poprzednia część była dosyć krótka, ta też nie jest zachwycająca, ale skoro już tak się niecierpliwicie *** Adrien Przyszliśmy na miejsce zbiórki zadowoleni, bardzo podobało nam się muzeum. Miałem ochotę wreszcie zobaczyć się z Marinette, ale coś przykuło moją uwagę. Zobaczyłem Chloe i Sabrinę, ale nigdzie nie było Mari. Czemu? Co się stało? Alya też zauważyła nieobecność przyjaciółki, podbiegła do blondynki i zaczęła do niej mówić z podniesionym tonem: -Gdzie Marinette? Co jej zrobiłaś?-sam podszedłem by usłyszeć wytłumaczenie rozpieszczonej nastolatki. -Ja nic nie zrobiłam-powiedziała oburzona -To czemu jej tu nie ma? -Skąd mam wiedzieć,to ty powinnaś wiedzieć, w końcu to twoja przyjaciółka-uśmiechneła się swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem, a Alya wpadła w szał -Zaraz ją rozszarpię!-chciała rzucić się na nią, ale Nino ją powstrzymał. W tym momencie podbiegła nauczycielka -Co się stało, co to za krzyki? -zapytała -Marinette nigdzie nie ma, była w grupie z Chloe ale ona nie chce mi nic powiedzieć-tłumaczyła Alya -Jak to, nie ma Marinette?-zapytała jakby samą siebie-Chloe co się stało? -No...-zrobiła chwilę przerwy-miałyśmy już wracać na miejsce zbiórki, kiedy Marinette powiedziała, że idzie do łazienki i żebyśmy poszły na plac, a ona potem do nas dojdzie. Zrobiłyśmy tak, ale minęło 10 minut a jej jeszcze nie ma. Czułem, że Chloe nie mówi nam prawdy. Kłamała i była zamieszania w zniknięcie Marinette. Byłem pewny, że nie ma jej w łazience, więc postanowiłem, korzystając z nieuwagi opiekunów, poszukać jej na własną rękę. Pobiegłem do środka i powoli sprawdzałem każde pomieszczenie w budynku, począwszy od działu z antykami ze starożytnego Egiptu, a kończąc na schowkach, kotłowniach i tego typu pokojach. W końcu doszłem do dziwnego, ciemnego korytarza, były tam trzy pary drzwi, wszystkie zamknięte. -Marinette? Jesteś tu? Marinette! -wołałem przy każdych. Nagle usłyszałem cieniutki, lekko zachrypnięty głos: -Adrien? To Ty? Tutaj jestem-przyłożyłem czoło do drzwi, szczęśliwy, że wreszcie ją znalazłem. -Zaraz coś wykombinuję i wypuszczę cię z tąd. Myślałem co mogę zrobić, nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć klucza, próbowałem wywarzyć nieszczęsne drzwi, co też zakończyło się klęską. -Zaraz wrócę-powiedziałem, po czym zacząłem szukać personelu. Spotkałem woźnego, ubranego z granatowy kombinezon, na kieszonce miał napisane: Tod Laceren główny menadżer firmy sprzątającej "Verino" -Przepraszam Pana, moja koleżanka została zatrzaśnięta z schowku woźnego, nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć kluczy, pomoże mi pan? -Jak to? Jak to możliwe? -Teraz nie mam czasu panu objaśniać... -Dobrze, zaprowadź mnie do niej-powiedział stanowczo, po czym sięgnął po pudełko z kluczami. Doprowadziłem go do danych drzwi, a ten bez problemu je otworzył. Całe szczęście, że miał zapasowe klucze. Wbiegłem do środka i bez zastanowienia mocno ją przytuliłem, pocałowałem w czoło i znowu przytuliłem, odwzajniła uściski. -Martwiłem się o ciebie. -A ja bałam się, że nie wrócisz. -Nie zostawiłbym cię-po tych słowach pocałowałem ją. *** Część 8 *** Jak obiecałam, tak też zrobiłam, miłego czytania *** Marinette Siedzenie w tym schowku, było dla mnie wiecznością. Byłam zmęczona wołaniem o pomoc. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam głos Adriena, szukał mnie. Nie zwracałam już uwagi,że miałam lekko poszarpane ubranie i cuchnęłam mokrym mopem, chciałam się tylko z tąd wydostać. Zielonooki szybko sprowadził pomoc. W pomieszczeniu było dosyć ciemno i nie widziałam go dokładnie, ale poczułam. Szybko wbiegł do kanciapy i przytuliła mnie. Strasznie się cieszyłam, że go ujżałam (chociaż był półmrok) -Martwiłem się o ciebie. -powiedział nie odkrywając się ode mnie. -A ja bałam się, że nie wrócisz. -Nie zostawiłbym cię- skończywszy wypowiedź pocałował mnie. Nie byłam mu dłużna. -Nie znikaj już więcej...-powiedział. Wtedy usłyszałam głos Aly i wychowawczyni. Odsuneliśmy się od siebie. -Marinette, co się stało? -zapytała zdyszana nauczycielka, Alya natomiast przytuliła się do mnie. -Ja...,to znaczy Chloe zamknęła mnie tutaj. -Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś?-wtrąciła stroskana przyjaciółka -Zabrała mi torebkę, w której miałam telefon- o nie, Tikki, zapomniałam o niej. Wychowawczyni porozmawiała jeszcze z pracownikiem muzeum, wyjaśniła mu wszystko, a my udaliśmy się w stronę autokaru. Nie miałam już ochoty kłócić się Chloe, więc powiedziałam tylko; -Chloe oddaj mi torebkę -Ja nie mam żadnej torebki, po co mi taki staroć. -Oddaj-spokojnie rozkazałam. Wtedy za mną pojawił się Adrien -Adrienku, słyszałeś jakie bzdury opowiada ta dziewczyna i jeszcze oskarża mnie o takie paskudstwa! -Chloe nie udawaj! Oddaj torebkę Marinette,poza tym już wszyscy wiedzą, że to ty ją zamknęłaś. Wtedy Sabrina podeszła do mnie i wyjęła z plecaka torebkę. -Przepraszam,cię to było głupie-powiedziała, po czym odeszła. Blondynka zaniemówiła. -Dziękuję-wtedy wkroczyła wychowawczyni -Chloe, co to miało znaczyć?! -Ja..ja... -Aktualnie nie mam jak cię ukarać, ale gwarantuję, że konsekwencje cię nie ominą. A teraz wsiadajcie do autokaru, wracamy do hotelu. Posłuchaliśmy rozkazów i usiedliśmy w środku, Chloe usiadła na samy tyle, z dala od nas. Szkoda tylko, że tym razem usiadła ze mną Alya, nie żebym nie chciała z nią siedzieć, tylko po prostu miałam nadzieję, że Adrien znowu będzie mi towarzyszył. -No dobra, musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, jak będziemy w pokoju. Od deski do deski, jak to się stało, że dałaś się zamknąć w kantorku. -No muszę, bo jest wiele do mówienia. -Wieczorem, mamy zaplonowane wyjście na dyskotekę. -Tak, naprawdę? Na śmierś zapomniałam, nie mam odpowiednich ubrań! -Nie martw się, jesteś Marinette, sama szyjemy sobie ubrania, na pewno coś wymyślisz. -Masz rację. Dojechaliśmy do hotelu o 17, impreza miała zacząć się o 18 miałam więc godzinę żeby się przygotować. Zaraz jak weszliśmy do budynku, poszłam do łazienki, żeby zobaczyć się z Tikki. -Tikki tak cię przepraszam, że dopiero teraz się do ciebie odzywam, ale wszędzie było dużo ludzi i nie mogłam... -Dobrze Marinette, nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłam -Ty o mnie? -Tak, ta Chloe jest nieobliczalna. -Właśnie, bałam się, że znajdzie cię i zrobi ci coś. -Będziesz musiała mi wszystko opowiedzieć, jak cię znaleźli -Dobrze, ale nie teraz, jest już... 17:30?! Znalazłam czarną bluzkę i różową spódnicę spódnicę. Koszulkę poprzecinałam na plecach, i powiązałam, zrobiłam frędzle na dole. -Wyglądasz super- skomentowała Alya. -Dzięki, ty też niczego sobie. Zeszłyśmy na dół, o dziwo byłyśmy pierwsze. Czekałyśmy w holu, rozmawiając o tym co się wydarzyło w schowku woźnego. *** Część 9 *** Mój wolny majowy tydzień, właśnie dobiega końca (smuteczek) =( No ale do rzeczy, znowu idę do szkoły więc, chcę wam powiedzieć, że posty będą się pojawiać wieczoram, poza tym będę się starać wstawiać często nowe posty, pozdrowionka Jestem bardzo dumna, bo kiedy rano wstałam i spojżałam na komentarze zobaczyłam, że jest już ich 50, bardzo wam dziękuję <3 Nikusia212 :* *** Marinette Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, razem wyruszyliśmy na dyskotekę. Sala była ogromna, przyozdobiona balonami, i błyszczącym confetti. Na początku tańczyłam z Alyą, ale za jakiś czas, opuściła mnie, by pobyć trochę Nino. Usiadłam przy stole i wpatrywałam się w moje gołąbki. Nagle zauważyłam zbliżającego się w moim kierunku Adriena, czyżby chciał poprosić mnie do tańca? Niestety, jak zawsze, w drogę weszła mu Chloe, zaciągając go jakimś sposobem na parkiet, tańczyli akurat wolnego. Dusiłam w sobie śmiech kiedy patrzyłam na genialną minę Adriena kiedy Chloe się do niego przystawiała. Adrien Marinette wyglądała pięknie, chciałem z nią porozmawiać, ale cały czas coś mi przeszkadzało. Początkowo świetnie się bawiła z Alyą tańcząc i szalejąc. Kiedy wreszcie była wolna, chciałem do niej podejść. Szedłem powoli przyglądając się jej pięknej twarzycce, byłem już dwa metry przed nią kiedy zatrzymała mnie ręką na moim ramieniu. -Adrienku! Taka świetna atmosfera, choć zatańczymy-mówiła po tym jak się odwróciłem. Nie miałem ochoty na taniec z nią, ale zgodziłem się. Przez cały utwór przeglądałem się Mari, siedziała sama obok stołu patrząc na mnie i chichocząc. Ciekawe co ją tak cieszyło. Wreszcie ten taniec dobiegł końca i udało mi się podejść do Marinette. Ale zanim coś powiedziałem, przebiegła Alya. -DJ zaraz puści belgijkę, choć-zawołała -Ale ja...- zaczęła -Alya ma rację, zatańczysz że mną? -zapytałem. -Ttaakkkk, z chhhhęcią-odpowiedziała lekko się jąkając. Co prawda długo z nią nie tańczyłem, bo w tańcu belgijskim co jakiś czas zmienia się parę, ale postanowiłem z nią porozmawiać, jak skończy się melodia. Byłem w parze między innymi z Alyą, Juleką, Rose i oczywiście z Chloe. Juleka bardzo dobrze tańczy, choć tego się nie spodziewałem. Znowu nastała wolna melodia... -Tym razem nie dam nikomu mi przeszkodzić, zatańczę z Mari-postanowiłem, po czym zacząłem realizować mój plan. Udało się, nie wierzę, dorwałem się do Marinette. -Zatańczymy? Tylko tym razem cała piosenkę-zaproponowałem. Popatrzyła na Alye, a potem znowu na mnie i poruszyła głową na znak, że się zgadza. Byłem w siódmym niebie. -I jak, podoba ci się zabawa? -Tak, jest całkiem miło- zarumieniła się, dziwnie nam się gadało, nie tak jak zwykle-A ty, jak się bawisz? -Dobrze, odkąd zacząłem z tobą tańczyć-pomyślałem, zaraz, czy ja to powiedziałem na głos? Najwyraźniej tak, zarumieniła się-już wcześniej chciałem Ci zaproponować ale... -Ale Chloe ci przeszkodziła-przerwała mi -widziałam to-i znowu zaczęła chichotać. -Tak, nie rozumiem, czemu ona ciągle cię atakuje, dlaczego zamknęła cię w schowku... -Jest zazdrosna...-zaczęła-ostatnio przytulaliśmy się na jej oczach, cały czas mnie bronisz kiedy zaczyna mnie upokarzać...-schyliła głowę-przeze mnie możesz mieć kłopoty -Ja? Chyba żartujesz. Gdybym nie chciał to bym cię nie bronił, a tak poza tym co ona może mi zrobić? Jest tylko człowiekiem, tak jak i my wszyscy, możemy robić co chcemy i kiedy chcemy. -uśmiechnęła się do mnie swoimi słodkimi ustami. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy zmieniła się piosenka. Bardzo dobrze czułem się w jej towarzystwie. Marinette Zaprosił mnie do tańca, jestem w niebie, teraz już mogę umierać. Miło mi się z nim rozmawiało, jak się trochę zmęczyliśmy, usiedliśmy przy stole nie odkrywając się od rozmowy, nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na wszystko wokoło. Czasem przypadkowo zatapiałam wzrok w jego pięknych zielonych źrenicach. Wtedy on robił to samo z moimi. Nagle podeszła do nas Chloe, czemu mnie to nie dziwi? -Co ty tu jeszcze robisz z tą niezdarą, Adrien? -po tych słowach "przypadkowo" wysłała na mnie sok wiśniowy-ojejku, niechcący-po czym uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. -To ja wam nie przeszkadzam-zadrżał mój głos, po czym uciekłam czym prędzej do łazienki. -Na co ja liczyłam? Zawsze będzie przy nim Chloe, nic w tym nie zmienię. Nie pozwoli mi nawet z nim rozmawiać-mówiłam cicho do siebie przez łzy. -Marinette? To ty? -usłyszałam zdziwiony głos Aly. Otworzyłam łazienkę, a tą podeszła do mnie - Co się stało? -To co zawsze, Chloe, ona nigdy nie da mi spokoju. -Nie martw się Mar, z buźką zaraz coś zaradzimy, a Chloe się nie przejmuj. -Kiedy ona nawet porozmawiać z Adrienem mi nie pozwala. Chodźby się waliło i paliło, ona nie ustąpi. -Ona myśli, że ma władzę nad wszystkim bo jej tatuś jest burmistrzem, udowodnij jej że tak nie jest-otarła mi policzki, po czym wyjęła z torebki niebieską koronkową koszulkę-przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. -A nie masz tam przypadkiem pralki?-zaśmiałam się, po czym ona również. Poprawiła mój makijaż oraz fryzurę i dodała-no to teraz Adrien oszaleje. -Dziękuję-przytuliłam się do przyjaciółki. Wyszłyśmy razem na salę i zaczęłyśmy znów tańczyć, Alya z Nino, a ja sama. Nagle znowu poczułam czyiś dotyk na dłoni, gwałtownie się odwróciłam, to był Adrien. -Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać? Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia... -Taaaak, jasne-uśmiechnęłam się. Zmierzaliśmy już do wyjścia na taras, kiedy usłyszeliśmy znajomy głos wychowawczyni: -Musimy już wracać, jutro czeka nas zwiedzanie zamku, oraz innych zabytków. Wszyscy z naszej wycieczki zaczęli podążać w stronę hotelu. Kiedy tak spacerowaliśmy zapytałam blondyna, -To co chciałeś mi wtedy powiedzieć? *** Niespodzianka <3 W ramach podziękowania za aktywne komentowanie mojego bloga wstawiam dzisiaj zdjęcie rysunku. Niestety nie jest on mój ponieważ nie byłam przygotowana, że to akurat dzisiaj, ale obiecuję, że moje rysunki też prędzej czy później się pojawią, jestem w trakcie tworzenia komiksu, z biedronką w roli głównej <3 Rysunek ten został wykonany na zamówienie (dla mnie) , przez moją SUPER koleżankę,którą serdecznie pozdrawiam :* :* :* *** Część 10 *** Już, 10 rozdziałów napisałam, WOW. Piszę dopiero od wtorku ( niecały tydzień) a mój blog już cieszy się miłymi komentarzami. Thank Our Very Much ~ popis angielskim =D *** Adrien Byliśmy już niedaleko hotelu, więc zaprowadziłem ją do ogrodu należącego do budynku i usiedliśmy na ławce. -Ja chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o naszym pocałunku w muzeum-chciała coś powiedzieć ale jej przerwałem-nie wiem, co chcę ci teraz powiedzieć. Przepraszam... -Przepraszasz, ale za co? Trochę nie rozumiem. -Myślałem, a z resztą nie ważne... Chciałem tylko żebyś wiedziała, że dla mnie nie był to zwykły pocałunek-wyglądała na lekko zdziwioną, ale chyba w dobrym sensie, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się rumieniła, patrzyła się na mnie tymi słodkimi oczkami-dla mnie to coś znaczyło. A ty co o tym myślisz?- Chyba zaniemówiła, zaczęła już otwierać usta żeby coś powiedzieć ale znowu zamknęła, jakby zastanawiała się co powiedzieć. Marinette Powiem mu! Powiem! Ale jak mam mu powiedzieć, że jestem w nim szaleńców zakochana? Nie mam pojęcia,chyba za długo się zastanawiam. Zauważyłam że lekko posmutniał, zaczął już wstawać, kiedy złapałam go za rękę. -Jaaa też-powiedziałam, spojżał na mnie pytająco-Dla mnie to też wiele znaczyło-pomyślałam"jak nie teraz to nigdy"-bo ty dla mnie, zawsze byłeś ważny... -Naprawdę?-kiwnęłam głową- Jak ja mogłem nie zauważyć, że moja ukochana dziewczyna jest tak blisko- zdziwiłem się. W końcu rzadko zwracał na mnie uwagę, a jak już to tylko jako przyjaciele. Patrzyłam głęboko na jego piękne zielone oczy. Poczułam jego dotyk na mojej dłoni. Lekko się uśmiechnął, ja też, po czym pocałował mnie. Sama też go obdarowałam pocałunkiem. Całowaliście się na początku delikatnie, a później mocniej, bardziej namiętnie. Nasze chwile przerwała burza, nie był to drobny deszczyk, ale grube krople. Nie przeszkadzało nam to, było zbyt przyjemnie. Byłam cała mokra, przemoknięta do suchej nitki, dopiero kiedy zaczęło grzmieć, a niebo obdarowało ziemię piorunami, przerwaliśmy. Adrien ściągnął marynarkę i użył jej jako "parasolki", uśmiechnął się do mnie po czym zapytał: -Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -Tak!-powiedziałam cudem wstrzymując emocje. Wtuliłam się w jego ciało, a on oparł swoją głowę na mojej. Siedzieliśmy jeszcze tak przez kilka minut, po czym uciekliśmy do środka. Było koło północy, ale nawet nie zwracałam na to uwagi która godzina. Odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi, po czym pocałował mnie w czoło i pożegnał się ze mną: -Miłych snów księżniczko. -Dobranoc mój książe. *** Część 11 *** Hej, hej, mam dla was kolejną część, zapraszam, miłego czytania :* *** Marinette Starałam się wejść do pokoju jak najciszej ale i tak Alya się obudziła -A o której to się wraca?-zaczęła chichotać -Byłam z Adrienem, musieliśmy porozmawiać. -No proszę, no ale coś czuję, że na rozmowie się nie skończyło, czy tak? -Haha. Tak. Mam dla ciebię świeżutką wiadomość, prosto z pieca. -No nie żartuj teraz, tylko opowiadaj. -No więc... Adrien jest moim chłopakiem -Żartujesz! -Nie, no miało być bez żartów-zaśmiałam się, a tą mnie przytuliła. Rozmawiałyśmy do samego rana, dosłownie, koło 6 poszłyśmy spać, więc miałyśmy tylko dwie i pół godziny na odpoczynek. Adrien Wstałem wcześnie rano, byłem cały w skowronkach. Ubrałem się i zacząłem budzić Nino -Wstawaj, jest 8:30 -Adrien? Gdzie się wczoraj szlajałeś?-odpowiedział zaspany przyjaciel. -Długa historia, opowiem ci jak się ubierzesz. Kiedy Nino był już gotowy, przystąpiłem to tłumaczenia mojego późnego przyjścia i powiedziałem mu o tym, że chodzę z Marinette -Naprawdę? No to stary gratulacje!-poklepał mnie po plecach. Po czym zeszliśmy na dół w celu zjedzenia śniadania. Usiadłem przy stole z Marinette i Alyą, Nino tak samo. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się, jak starzy dobrzy przyjaciele. Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że po tym jak będziemy parą wszystko się zmieni, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało i dlatego też się cieszę. -No, dobra co dzisiaj mamy w planie zwiedzania?- zapytał Nino. -Chyba zwiedzanie zamków-odpowiedziała Alya. -Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj nie będę w grupie z Chloe-powiedziała ponuro Mari -Myślę, że nie masz się o co martwić-pocieszyłem ją, po czym strzeliłem uśmiech do ukochanej -Właśnie, przecież po tym co się stało wczoraj na pewno nie będziecie razem-dodała Alya. Naszą rozmowę przerwała jak zwykle Chloe, podchodząc i zarzucając Marinette z krzesła. -Ojej, małe dziecko nie umie siedzieć- powiedziała po czym się zaśmiała. -Co z tobą jest nie tak dziewczyno? Wyrzywasz się na każdym po kolei, bo co? Myślisz, że jesteś lepsza bo twój tatuś jest burmistrzem?-mówiła Marinette wstając. -Jestem lepsza, przynajmniej od panny Dupain Chang, popatrz na siebie, jak ty wyglądasz. -Na pewno lepiej niż ty. Ja przynajmniej nie mam na twarzy tony tapety -Jak śmiesz! Zaraz zawołam nauczycielkę, to zobaczysz -Ciekawa jestem co, wiem, zawołasz ją po to by grzecznie powiedzieć, że zwaliłaś mnie z krzesła-zrobiła ironiczny uśmiech -Jeszcze ci pokażę. Myślisz, że zamknięcie cię w schowku, było złe, to się przekonasz! -Grozisz mi? -Nie, ja tylko radzę ci się opanować i odczepić od Adriena, bo jak nie to pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek weszłaś mi w drogę. -Nie mogę. -A to niby czemu?! -Bo Adrien to mój chłopak-wtedy blondynką cała poczerwieniała ze złości i wściekła odeszła. Chciałem pomóc Mari, ale najwyraźniej dobrze radziła sobie sama. Reszta dnia minęła w miarę spokojnie,tak samo kolejny dzień. Marinette Dwa dni później To ostatni dzień tutaj, wieczorem mamy wyjeżdżać. Teoretycznie dzisiaj możemy robić co chcemy, więc zaplanowaliśmy wspólne wyjście (cała czwórka) najpierw spacer po głównym rynku a później pójście na gokarty. Kiedy mieliśmy już wychodzić zawołała mnie wychowawczyni -Pewnie chodzi o ostatnią sytuację z Chloe-pomyślałam, to było wiele gorsze. -Marinette, dostałam szokujący telefon... -Co się stało? -zapytałam lekko zdenerwowana -Chodzi o twoich rodziców -Co z nimi? -Mieli wypadek samochodowy, z tego co się dowiedziałam ich stan jest stabilny. -Cccooo?-w oczach miałam łzy, szybko wbiegłam z holu do mojego pokoju. Płakałam. Usiadłam na podłodze przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i chowając między nimi głowę. Szybko przybiegli do mnie przyjaciele. -Marinette, co się stało?-wypytywali. Chciałabym im wszystko powiedzieć ale nie potrafiłam wymusić z siebie słowa. Przeżyłam szok. Adrien zrezygnował z wyjścia i cały dzień przewidział że mną w pokoju. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dałam radę powiedzieć mu o tym co oznajmiła mi nauczycielka. -Moi rodzice mieli wybadek-mówiłam z chrypką, nie mogłam się uspokoić-nie wiem co z nimi, podobno ich stan jest stabilny. -Nie martw się, na pewno nic złego im się nie stało.- pocieszał mnie chłopak -Jak mam się nie martwić, ja tutaj dobrze się bawiłam, kłóciły z Chloe, a oni mogli umrzeć...Może gdybym została tam z nimi, wszystko inaczej by się potoczyło... -Nie możesz tak mówić. Nie da się cofnąć w czasie i naprawić przeszłości. Nie ma sensu myśleć "a co by było gdyby" twoim rodzicom nic nie będzie.-po tych słowach mnie przytulił. Później przyszła też Alya i Nino, przynieśli herbatę i drożdżówki, ale i tak niczego nie dałam rady przełknąć. Najgorsze było oczekiwanie na wyjazd i droga, chciałam już wrócić do domu i iść do rodziców. Adrien Współczułem Mari, dlatego nie chciałem jej samej zostawiać. Pół godziny przed wyjazdem Alya chciała się że mną i Nino spotkać w holu. Poszłem na miejsce, żeby dowiedzieć się co chciała. -Musimy ustalić plan. -Jaki plan?-zapytał Nino. -Chodzi o to żeby w czasie drogi Mari nie siedziała sama. Na pewno nie będzie spała, za dużo ma zmartwień. Myślę, że powinniśmy się zamieniać miejscami, żeby cały czas miała osobę obok siebie z którą będzie mogła z nią rozmawiać. -Dobrze-powiedziałem po czym dodałem-mogę siedzieć z nią jako pierwszy. -Nie, długo z nią już siedziałeś, cały dzień. Idź się teraz spakować, ja będę pierwsza. -Dobra-zgodziłem się niechętnie -Ok-prztznał rację też Nino. Marinette Wreszcie, wyjeżdżamy do domu. Początkowo siedziałam z Alyą, cały czas mnie pocieszała,później zmieniła się z Nino. Rozmawiał ze mną, ale ja sama mało się odzywałam. Cieszę się, że mam takich przyjaciół,nie pozwolili mi się dołować. Było około pierwszej w nocy kiedy Adrien dosiadł się do mnie, myślałam, że tak jak reszta cały czas będzie mnie pocieszał. Zdziwiłam się, on po prostu przytulił się do mnie. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ale ten spokój był pełen wielu słów. Wtuliłam się w niego i chyba przysnęłam na chwilkę. Czasami przebudzałam się przez koszmary. -Adrien, chcesz się zamienić?-usłyszałam tylko szept Aly -Nie, jest dobrze. -Ale prawie wogule nie spałeś. -To nic, jest ok. *** *** Część 12 *** Moja seria, zbliża się do końca, ale nie martwcie się, będę kontynuować fabułę w kolejnym sezonie. Zapraszam *** Dojechaliśmy około 15:30, zaraz po otwarciu się drzwi autobusu wybiegłam najszybciej jak umiałam na zewnątrz, a potem w stronę szpitala. Nie zwracałam uwagi na rozkazy i krzyki nauczycielki, kierował mną strach przed utratą bliskich. Czułam się rozdarta z jednej strony chciałam dowiedzieć się o stanie rodziców, być może ich spotkać, a z drugiej przerażała mnie możliwość ich śmierci. Biegłam tylko przed siebie, nie patrzyłam wstecz, nie rozglądałam się za samochodami. Chciałam tylko najszybciej jak się da dostać do budynku w którym byli rodzice. Kiedy byłam już na parkingu zwolniłam, poczułam coś na sercu, czego nie mogę opisać. Nie wierzę w to ale miałam wątpliwości. Chciałam tam wejść, ale w jednej sekundzie przeszył mnie strach "a co będzie, jeśli...". Z moich rozmyślań obudził mnie dźwięk karetki, okazało się, że stałam na samym środku wjazdu. Byłam zdezorientowana. Spojżałam szybko na zdenerwowanego kierowcę,przeprosiłam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, nie miałam pojęcia co robię. Podeszłam do recepcji. - Ostatnio karetka przywiozła tutaj małżeństwo, nazwisko Dupain-Cheng, gdzie mogę ich znaleźć? - mówiłam do pielęgniarki prawie we łzach, byłam roztrzęsiona. -Już, chwilka... - zaczęła sprawdzać na komputerze - Tak, mamy takich pacjentów. -Co z nimi? -Jeśli mogę zapytać to jesteś kimś z rodziny? Nie możemy udzielać informacji osobom nieupoważnionym. -Tak, jestem córką -mówiłam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana -Oni... - chciała coś powiedzieć ale przerwała - Właśnie idzie doktor który zajmuje się państwem Dupain. Doktorze! -Słucham - powiedział poważnym tonem. -Jest tutaj córka małżeństwa o nazwisku Dupain-Cheng -W takim razie, zapraszam panią do gabinetu - zwrócił się do mnie i wskazał na drzwi. Weszłam tam pełna niepewności, martwiłam się tym poważnym tonem. Usiadłam na krześle, moje dłonie były sine, a cała się trzęsłam. Miałam lekko podkrążone oczy i rozczochrane włosy. - A więc tak... - zaczął spoglądając do kart pacjentów - zostali tu przywiezieni w bardzo ciężkim stanie. - wbijałam się w krzesło - Aktualnie pański ojciec jest stabilny, natomiast matka -przerwał, jakby nie był pewny czy ma mi powiedzieć - właśnie walczy o życie na sali operacyjnej. - moje oczy wypełniały się słonymi łzami - Bardzo mi przykro... - mówił współczująco, chyba chciał powiedzieć, że mama ma niewielkie szanse. -Gdzie ona... - ledwo z siebie wydusiłam -Proszę zaprowadzę panią -wskazał powtórnie drzwi. Prowadził mnie wąskim korytarzem w którym panował półmrok. Szłam pośpiesznym tępem, nic nie myślałam, spoglądałam tylko na białe żarówki przytwierdzone do sufitu. Nagle się zatrzymał, powiedział, że nie mogę wejść dalej. Sam przeszedł przez drzwi z napisem "Sala Operacyjna". Nie potrafiłam się skupić, moja twarz wyglądała jak ściana. Nie okazywałam żadnych uczuć i emocji, tak jakby wszystko co dobre wyparowało z mojej głowy. Wszystkie złe wspomnienia nadal się tam kumulowały. Na zewnątrz byłam zwykłym nie czującym manekinem, natomiast wewnątrz toczyła się wojna. Miałam ochotę popłakać, ale nie mogłam. Czekałam w bezruchu na pielęgniarkę, lekarza, kogokolwiek, kto powiedział mi co z mamą. Nagle usłyszałam głos Aly, biegła w moją stronę. -Marinette, tak się martwiłam-przytuliła mnie mocno - Adrien nie mógł wejść, pozwolili tylko mi. -Moja mama - więcej nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć. -Wiem, wyjdzie z tego - obie nie wierzyłyśmy w te słowa, ale miałyśmy nadzieję, że się myślimy. Alya przytuliła mnie, przez cały ten czas kogzowała za mną pod salą. Nagle z drzwi wyłonił się lekarz. Poruszyłam się w jego stronę, w moich oczach pojawiła się iskierka nadziei, której dotychczas nie posiadałam. -Tak mi przykro... - powiedział schyliwszy głowę. Wtedy nie wytrzymałam, wszystkie uczucia które cały czas towarzyszyły mi w środku uwolniły się. -Gdzie ona jest?! - dostałam ataku płaczu, krzyczałam - Chcę ją zobaczyć! - byłam w furii, ale przepełnionej smutkiem i żałością. - Gdybym nie pojechała na tą głupią wycieczkę, może to inaczej by się potoczyło. Nie zdążyłam się nawet z nią pożegnać. Tak wiele chcę jej powiedzieć, za tyle przeprosić, ale nie mogę. Już nie mogę. Za późno! Spóźniłam się! Nie potrafiłam docenić chwil spędzonych razem, już ich nie będzie, wszystko jest inne. Czemu? Dlaczego?! Ja... - nie umiem opisać co wtedy czułam, to było zbyt straszne. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach nie umiem powiedzieć jak bardzo żałuję tego czasu. Dostałyśmy go za mało. ---- Alya nadal tuliła mnie do siebie, pocieszała, siedziałyśmy na środku korytarza, na ziemi. Obie płakałyśmy. -Mari... - zaczęła spokojnie Alya -Musimy iść do taty - mówiłam wciąż we łzach. Powoli wstałyśmy, Alya szła obok mnie trzymając moja rękę. Nie wiedziałam gdzie dokładnie mam wejść, przechodziłam obok wszystkich pokoi, rozglądając się za znajomą postacią ojca. -Tato! - wbiegłam szybko do pomieszczenia, krzycząc i jednocześnie płacząc. Leżał na łóżku w bandażach, podpięty do monitora. -Córeczko, pamiętaj... -słabym głosem mówił - zawsze będziemy przy tobie, nigdy nie będziesz sama... - z każdym słowem był coraz bardziej ochrypnięty, ciszej mówił. Kolejne łzy spłonęły po moich policzkach. Nagle coś się stało, monitor zaczął piszczeć, najpierw przebiegła pielęgniarka, a później lekarze. Robili mu masaż serca, sztuczne oddychanie, ale bez rezultatów. Reanimowali go prawie godzinę, a potem przerwali. -Nie! - krzyczałam trzymając go za rękę - Nie! On się jeszcze obudzi, uda się, błagam! - płakałam - Nie! Proszę! Pielęgniarki przykryły mu twarz, i jedna z nich powiedziała: -Bardzo mi przykro. Wciąż płakałam, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Lekarz wyprosił mnie z sali. Alya też miała łzy w oczach. Schyliłam głowę i oparła się o ścianę. Powoli osuwałam się ku podłodze. Gdzieś w korytarzu usłyszałam Adriena, może mnie szukał, nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Siedziałam bezwładnie płacząc i patrząc przed siebie. Byłam niczym rzeźba, sztywna, nie poruszyłam się. Adrien przytulił mnie, usiadł obok trzymając mą dłoń. ---- Marinette tego dnia straciła rodzinę, matka zmarła w wyniku powikłań po operacji a jej Ojciec miał zawał. Między śmiercią rodziców minęło niespełna dwie godziny. To był dla niej cios. ---- Czasami myślimy, że to jest koniec, nie mamy już siły na walkę, nie poddawajmy się. Wiedzmy, że ktoś umiera po to żeby inny mógł żyć. Nie marnujmy czasu na zbytnie kłótnie, kiedyś nam go zabraknie. Żyj tak jakby ta chwila była twoją ostatnią ---- Koniec pierwszego sezonu. "Od czego się zaczęło?" *** Nie martwcie się końcem, niedługo pojawi się kolejny sezon, pod tytułem "Nowy Początek" Dziękuję za uwagę. Nikusia212 Kolejny sezon już jest w osobnym blogu :* Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach